


The Importance of Religion

by Paladin4TheRight



Series: Revenge AU [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Damien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hell, It just makes sense to me, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omega Pip, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly chaptered, Since they're on a different plane of existence, Smut, Surprise character for those who haven't read Revenge, Thinking of making Hell an omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Pip and Damien, having a good time in their backyard in the center of Hell.Sorry for the shit summary!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Firstly I want to say that I want to communicate with you guys a little better. I feel like maybe I've been too impersonal with everyone. Secondly, as I mentioned in the tags, I was thinking of making Hell an Omegaverse, just as something different, and it makes a lot of sense to me. The way that I see everything in Hell is a completely different plane of existence. There's different levels of demons and souls, ranging from low ranking to higher officials. And besides, its Hell, anything can happen, right? 
> 
> Anything with Damien and Pip that is posted is part of my Revenge story line but can be read by itself.

“J-Jesus!” A loud moan escaped the normally tight throat of one Phillip Pirrup. The British boy was planted firmly in the grass, down on his hands and knees, and his body rocked back and forth. His raven-haired lover, Damien, mercilessly shoved his cock to the hilt into Pip’s slackened asshole. Abnormal sounds escaped Pip’s throat as he hung his head, bizarrely unkempt blonde hair falling into his face. The black collar he wore was snug against his neck as he hung his head. The insignificant sound of his name tag (affectionately labelled Phillip to make the blonde feel good about their relationship) could be heard against their movements. He could feel an oddly gentle tug from the matching leash in Damien’s hand, ensuring that Pip was still able to focus on the task at hand – pleasing his demonic master. 

The poor young man, had there not been a silicone doubled cock ring around the base of his shaft and testicles, might have already come from the ecstasy that Damien bestowed upon him. Honestly, he probably could have come at least five times over by this point but that just wasn’t the case. Orgasm denial was a consistent act with Damien. He was immortal, inhuman; he was the anti-Christ for fuck’s sake. A lot of times, the most human thing about him was his pet human moving around him. Ofttimes, he would forget that Pip wasn’t quite the demonic presence that he was accustomed. Point, in fact, was that Damien could last for hours if Pip would let him. It wasn’t necessarily that he was insatiable but it took such a long time for simple acts of pleasure to truly gratify him. The son of Satan moved his large left hand up over Pip’s pale, glistening back. The temperature mixed with the intensity of their love making was causing the Brit sweat. It certainly didn’t help that Damien was essentially a walking fireplace in the middle of a sweltering Underworld.

A smirk crossed the anti-Christ’s lips as he leaned forward and, with his right hand, tugged Pip’s collar so that the smaller man’s head was suddenly looking backward at his lover. “Not quite.” He chortled and Pip would have given him a small smile in return had he not been in the midst of overstimulated ecstasy. Phillip could barely muster intelligible words, let alone chuckle at Damien’s lameness. Instead, he just let out another explicit moan and by the look on Damien’s red and olive colored face, he determined the Beast was satisfied with his response.

Damien’s grip loosened on the leash and Phillip’s head moved forward once more, blonde hair sticking to his sweat drenched face. Elicit moans escaped Pip’s lips, brushing past the plump, curved flesh and into the air. It was almost like Damien was swallowing these sounds whole with the way he began to thrust harder into his beloved.

The movements pushing into Pip were starting to become erratic and he reached backward, placed his right hand to Damien’s soft, pale thigh. Pip’s toes were curling and his fingers could barely stay straight against the other man’s leg. He whined and that seemed to send Damien over the edge as he came deep inside of Phillip.

Pip could hear guttural groans behind him as Damien’s body suddenly began to move in short, quick spasms. The smaller man bit his bottom lip, loving the way that Damien’s seed filled him. His hole was warm, used, and obviously enjoyed by his Satanic lover and, for whatever reason, this made Phillip’s already large heart swell. They’d been going at this now for a good while with almost no sign of stopping or of Pip being able to come but now that Damien had released, Phillip knew the time had come for Damien to focus solely on him.

He could feel Damien move forward, resting his head against the middle of Pip’s back. His breathing had become heavy when just moments before it seemed as if it was the calmest thing in their backyard. It took just a moment before a strong right hand let go of the leash and slowly moved its way down Pip’s heaving side and between his legs. Fingertips brushed against his cockhead and moved languidly down his shaft, forcing Pip to shake with excitement. Past his balls, he could feel Damien lift the silicone, freeing the testes, and pushing that annoying material up over his cock. Finally, Pip’s shaft was liberated.

He heard a soft plop in the grass beneath him and that strong hand wrapped firmly around his dick. Damien’s hand began to stroke up towards the base of Pip’s cock and then back down again toward the head. Despite Pip’s leaking pre-come, it wasn’t enough to quite ease the friction from the Brit’s shaft. Because of this, Damien removed his hand and held it out in front of Pip. The blonde man stared at the large right hand of his beau and took the hint, expelling a decent amount of spit into the palm of Damien’s hand. Soon, the palm returned and began its movements once more.

Phillip couldn’t have lasted for more than five or six more strong stokes to his cock before letting out a euphoric shriek. Streams of a white liquid began to paint the green grass underneath him and Pip’s body shook as he tried to hold up his own weight as well as Damien’s amidst his orgasm. Despite his best efforts, though, Pip collapsed to the ground under their combined weights.

“Jesus…” Phillip murmured against the grass, chest heaving as much as his body was allowed with the additional weight, and he smiled when he heard Damien’s deep voice pipe in to say:

“Not quite.”


	2. Damien's Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is welcomed into the Satan's Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to the three wonderful people (valzilla, Misslashylassy, and senoritacumberbatch) that left comments on the first mini-chapter of this fic. I found myself inspired by their kind words and willingness to read my tiny DIP fic that I just had to continue forward. I hope that this new chapter is just as enjoyable as the first. ;)
> 
> Also, many thanks to everyone who left Kudos and who read the first chapter as well! :) All of you help give the drive to continue writing.

Members of the Council surrounded a long rectangular table. Many of them were demonic, varying in shape, size, and color. A lot of them looked similar to how Pip would imagine fabled orcs and goblins in the fantasy stories he’d read while he was still alive. Phillip sat, knees against his chest, in the far-left corner on a cushion that Satan had allowed him to use whenever he was brought into the Council Chamber. He was naked, save for the black collar with a metallic name tag around his neck. A long black leash was attached to the collar and Pip held it tightly in his hands in front of his knees. Coming into the Chamber was always a little unnerving for the Brit. He knew the demons around him could smell the omega’s pheromones and the looks he received from some of them were quite disturbing to say the least. If his alpha and master were not close by, Phillip was sure he’d have been safer staying in their Earth-like dwelling in the greater dominion of Hell. Every brute on the Council was an alpha, looking for the next omega that was not already given to them. 

The reason for this gathering of fiends was rather important. Damien Thorn, son of the Beast with the mark of 666 on the crown of his head, would be coronated this day. He would join the Council at his father’s side and become Satan’s right hand, much like the archangels to God.

Lucifer stood and watched his fellow hellions and grinned broadly. "Damien, son, come on out." His voice was proud. The King of Darkness had a conceited air about him (not that being proud of his offspring registered as a bad thing to him) as he looked at the end of the room where a giant, heavy-in-appearance, oak door opened sluggishly.

The demons and the small human all turned to face the doorway to see a tall, humanoid angel of dark with thick, circular horns on his forehead and enticing scarlet eyes begin his walk to the head of the table. The look on his face matched his fathers. He was swelling with pride and he felt entitled to his new position after years of meaningless labor and execution of his father’s errands to the middle-plane. His eyes glowed from the shadows that cascaded over half of the Council Chambers. The hall roared with growls and howls of support as Damien descended from the shadows. A confident smirk came over Damien's lips. He felt his long canines prod at the smooth curvature of his mouth. As he walked along the side of the long table, passing by grotesque creatures of the Underworld, his eyes fell upon his father’s pleased face. Damien had perfect posture with his hands folded behind his back just above the base of his leathery, ebony-to-merlot-to-rose ombré tail. His large matching wings were folded against his shoulder blades and his jet-black hair was cut and styled to look something above professional. Had the surroundings been a bit different, it could have been like he was being promoted in a multi-billion-dollar company. Instead, he was the anti-Christ. Something far much worse for the economy. Damien looked to the far-left corner of the room to spot his beloved omega, Phillip.

Pip had been a gift from his father when he turned thirteen in mortal years. Evidently, Pip had been in Limbo since he had lost his life to Mecha-Streisand. Satan offered Pip an "easier" sentence compared to walking in a constant circle for eternity. Even though Pip was not meant to be more than an eternal slave, Damien could not help but develop an attachment to the beautiful blonde. Damien's fanged smile widened as his fiery eyes met with Pip's cerulean ones before snapping them back to his father's face. He made his way to the King's side and still looked small in comparison to Lucifer's rather large, crimson body.

Catching eyes with his demonic master, Pip couldn't help but grin as broadly as his mouth would let him. He clasped his hands together in a show of happiness for Damien, love and pride welling in his chest for the demon who kept him.

Lucifer looked down at his son, a smile forming over his undead lips. His bottom canines, despite the smile, still reached over the top curvature of his mouth, scratching just right below his nose. He put a hand to Damien's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "Alright, everyone, calm down!" His deep voice bellowed, echoing through the chamber.

The demons that surrounded the rectangular table began to quiet down at the Lord of the Underworld’s command. Once everyone simmered down, Lucifer looked back to his child before looking below the table. He bent at the knees and brought up a heavy looking oak (Satan’s second favorite type of wood) chest. He placed it gingerly down on the table, a soft thud.

Pip watched Lucifer intently. The box was beautifully crafted so he could only imagine what was in it. If the religions mixed, Pip would think that the Greek god Hephaestus built the box because of the mastery he suspected it took to craft.

"My son, Damien," Lucifer began as he looked back at his son once more, clapping an affectionate hand on Damien’s left shoulder. He pulled a key from a velveteen pocket on the lid of the chest and held it out for Damien to take. "Has worked hard his entire life to be at my side, ruling the Underworld." It almost looked as if Satan were going to cry but he bit back the tears that stung the sides of his eyes. "Today is finally the day that he can open this chest and take what belongs to him as my right-hand man.” He pulled his top lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he bit back the saline liquid threatening to escape his dark orbs. “He’s completed menial tasks despite his nobility and with hardly a complaint.” This statement wasn’t true and the demons knew it. Damien had a tendency to lose his temper, quite frequently, and every villain in the Chamber had been the brunt of the anti-Christ’s anger at some point during their stint in Hell. The monsters all knew, though, that they had no place to argue against the King.

Damien eyed the chest eagerly with a wide fanged smile. He looked back up at his father one last time before taking the skeleton key and placing his hands on the oak chest. He inserted the key, carefully twisted it, and unlocked the chest. His heart was pounding as he stuck his forked tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. The lid was heavier than expected and took quite a push to lift it. The hinges creaked from centuries of not being pried open. Inside the chest was lined with purple satin and in the center was a golden crown laced with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. It had been left untouched, nary a fingerprint coating the gold.

Satan's eyes widened as he watched Damien's reaction. His smile only grew as he motioned his head in the dire action of the box. "Go ahead, Son," He whispered, placing a hand to Damien's back. "Take it and place it on your head." He sniffed, feeling a single tear escape his eyes. "Just where it belongs."

Feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, the anti-Christ reached into the chest and touched the ornate crown. It seemed expensive and heavy. The purple satin was soft against his fingertips as he brushed them against the material to get a secure grip on the diadem. Damien brought the heavy glittering crown above his head. He minded his own black, Addax horns and adorned it upon his noir locks.

A hard slap to Damien's back and then Lucifer raised his hands after his son had placed the crown atop his head. "Damien, my right hand!" He yelled and when his voice echoed through the Chamber, the sounds of whoops, hollers, and cheers resounded as well.

Pip sat on his cushion, hands moving delicately apart to begin clapping for his master. He pulled his bottom lip in as he looked around the room to the giant demons that surrounded him. He felt a hint of sadness wash over him but tried his hardest to hide the feeling from the omnipotent creatures. From this point forward, he would see less of Damien. He'd be working next to his father for the purposes of death, destruction, and chaos.

Applause of love and support roared through the Chamber once again. Damien proudly bowed to each side of the long table before turning his head to let his eyes fall on Pip once more. He felt so proud of himself but when he watched Pip he felt… _something_. This ‘promotion’ would mean several more hours of work. He would rarely be left alone with his blonde angel. Damien's smile wavered as he looked back at his father. "Is the coronation complete?" He asked eagerly. "I'd like to go celebrate."

Looking down at Damien, Lucifer gave a nod and a knowing smile. "You may leave. I will bring your cake by your house later." He looked over at Pip and gave a small wave. He waited for the small slave to wave back before turning back to his son. "How long do you think? An hour? Two?" He chuckled heartily.

A grin moved across Damien’s lips and he replied: “Better make it three, just to be sure." He sighed, looked back to the Council and with a wave of his hand, the fiends’ hollering died down. "Thank you all for your support. I cannot begin to express how excited I am to have this honor bestowed upon me." The grotesque creatures applauded again. "I will return to my quarters and rest before I begin fulfilling my duties. I hope to be a leader who pleases you all." He concluded his speech and turned to look in the corner where Pip sat naked on the cushion. His scarlet eyes were sparkling with that look and Pip couldn’t help but smile. The Brit knew that look all too well. Phillip chewed on the chapped skin of his bottom lip as he looked across the large oak table and moved to stand. As he became vertical, his nakedness hung flaccid against his bare thighs. He picked up the dark leash that he’d dropped when he clapped for Damien, holding it tightly in pale hands. He bowed his head, aware of his place amongst the demons, and began to travel to Damien. He made sure to keep his head lowered as he approached his master. He wasn't allowed to stand tall around the other demons. This rule, of course, would be omitted once he and Damien arrived at their living quarters. As soon as he approached his keeper, Phillip bowed at the waist and held the leash out, offering it to Damien.

Smirking confidently, Damien peered down at his thrall and took his leash in his nimble fingers. The Council continued to roar in response to the Prince's speech. Damien proudly folded his hands behind his lower back, leash in hand, and began to make his way back through the Council Chamber to make his exit. He kept Pip's leash taught to ensure he was following in suit. Damien's chin was held high as his red, glowing eyes moved from one grotesque face to the next.

In attempts to follow the leader, Pip kept his head down and his feet quick, staying behind Damien through the entirety of the chamber. He could hear whispers and perverse taunts from some of the villains as they walked past but Damien didn’t seem to pay them any mind. The Prince could so much as scowl at these lesser demons and they would cower in fear. There was no way anyone in the Chamber would dare abuse Pip. As soon as they made it through the heavy oak doors, he looked up to his taller master and grinned broadly. "Oh Damien," He said softly, "I'm so very proud of you." The small British man confessed. "That crown looks superb."

Damien gave Pip a sideways grin as fire settled in his eyes. He looked over his naked lover with a lustful glance. "Perhaps you could show me how much you like it." He remarked with a playful grin. He kept ahold of Pip's tether but kept it loose and comfortable. "You acted so well in there. I'm impressed." He teased as he let his shoulders slump a little, relaxed his stride so Pip could easily keep up.

Bowing his head again, Pip only continued to grin. He loved when Damien complimented him. The anti-Christ wasn't one to freely give compliments so when Pip heard one, he knew to take it well. "Thank you." He said. "It's your big day and I wanted to do well for you." He lagged just barely behind his master while they remained in public view and even though he knew Damien couldn't see it, the idea of showing him how proud he was of his keeper made Pip wet. "If that's how you want to commemorate this occasion, I'd be glad to show you just how delighted I am." He remarked coyly.

Damien gladly listened to Pip's remarks but he kept his head facing forward, walking through semi-briskly through various layers of Hell. It was comfortably warm all year round and a constant orange hue overtook whatever semblance of a ‘sky’ the Underworld owned. Damien knew well that Pip dreamed of living back on the middle-plane of existence, even though everyone there treated him badly. Thinking about humans treating his omega poorly upset Damien. Tugging little Pip along, they continued toward their home. It was built to reflect similar living on Earth with windows, a couple doors, and all the domestic accoutrements that the Brit desired. After living in Limbo for so long, Damien demanded it be built so his thrall could grow accustomed to his living standards more easily. Quite contrary to belief, Damien was comfortable in his and Pip's living quarters. He imagined their home was what it was like to live like everyone else on the crest of the world. "I would like nothing more." Damien finally replied. Damien's ombré tail moved protectively around his small, pale frame as they passed by more, grotesque lower minions. They immediately lowered to their knees as they saw the crown upon his head.

Demonic eyes watched as Damien and his slave continued to move toward their Earth-like abode. Murmurs, giggles, and gasps could be heard amongst them. It was a well-known fact that a lot of low level demons were habitual gossipers, even post death.

“He’s leaking. Watch it trail down his legs.”

“Such a little slut for our Prince. What a good boy.”

“So lucky, being bred by our Damien.”

“I’d make that belly swell if the Prince would allow it.”

Pip took in their surroundings, unease settling in his belly. His hearing was not as impressive as the demons around him but still, it wasn’t like they were trying to be discreet. The security he felt when Damien wrapped his tri-tone tail around him was comforting but still, he wasn't sure he could ever truly get used to living in Hell. Everything on this plane of existence was so different compared to what he’d truly enjoyed about Earth. It was different even in Limbo and to be perfectly honest, aside from his own alpha, he wasn’t sure if Hell was much better than the eternity of circling he was doing in Limbo. More chuckles passed by as he and Damien continued onward.

Mere moments had passed by, however, and Phillip and his master stood in front of their doorway. Pip reached his small hands up to his right ear and unhooked an ear ring attached to a house key. He pulled it down and handed it to his owner. "Master, the door key." He offered, bowing his head as they were watched from afar.

Damien took the key into his hands and said nothing as he moved it into the door and unlocked it. Despite being the anti-Christ, Damien had to take precautions for their home. Idiotic souls and demons were also here for a reason. Even the Prince couldn't trust the beings that took residence in the Underworld. Still keeping his tri-toned tail hooked around Pip, he pushed the door open and stepped inside their household, pulling Pip along with him. As he closed the door and locked it behind him, he let out a loud moan and unfolded his wings in the large foyer to stretch them out.

A chuckle escaped Phillip's lips as he let go of his slave like stance and stood as tall as he could manage. He was still, at very least, a head shorter than the anti-Christ. Damien's wing span was large enough that while they stood in the foyer, Pip had to duck beneath those wings to move in front of his master. He stood on tip toe and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck, bringing his master down to give him a chaste kiss. He pulled away almost as quickly though and he rubbed the tip of his nose lightly against Damien's chin. "My love," He cooed sweetly. "We're free." He grinned.

Enveloping Pip with thick arms, Damien let out a chuckle. "It's about fucking time. That lasted longer than I intended." He said as he nuzzled back. "Now," He began as shrugged his shoulders back lazily and folded his wings back against shoulder blades. "How will we spend the next three hours together, my sweet?" He asked coyly as he rested his forehead against Pip's, careful not to knock his horns into the human's head.

Before Phillip could respond, however, a boisterous voice came from behind them. “I’ve got a few ideas.” The sound emitting from those vocal chords was familiar to both master and slave. Kenny McCormick, master lockpick and sexual deviant, had found himself standing in the glass door between the foyer and living room of Damien and Pip’s living quarters. At the perfect time, too, it seemed. A smirk covered that lightly freckled face as he watched Damien and Pip’s faces turn into something carnal at the sight of the immortal human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of sex in this one. I thought where I ended it was appropriate though ;) Let me know if you guys have any thoughts or ideas. Hell, even if you just want something added in, I'll see if I can put it somewhere. I'd even be willing to take prompts from you guys if you're patient enough with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking also of continuing on this (like, maybe giving it a real plot). I'd like to know what you guys think and if you all would want to see anything else happen with this or any of my other stories. 
> 
> Also, side note, if you haven't watched Panic! at the Disco's "Emporer's New Clothes" music video, you definitely should. I'm addicted to this song right now. :)))


End file.
